recueil de prompt Kampfer
by crysnelle
Summary: recueil de prompt avec les personnages de Kampfer
1. Un début de question

- Akane, tu n'a pas un rendez vous ? Tu va être en retard ! Cria une voie depuis le palier.

- Oui je sais.

Akane poussa un soupir stresser, aujourd'hui avais lieu sa première sortie en duo avec Natsuru depuis un bout de temps, cette fois personne ne les dérangeraient. Elle se regarda une nouvelle fois dans la glace avant de sourire, elle était parfaite. Akane descendis les marche quatre à quatre et, après un rapide au revoir à sa mère, elle sortie en courant. Au bout de quelque minute de course, elle arriva enfin au lieu de rendez vous, Natsuru en la voyant lui fit un énergique signe de main tandis qu'elle se figea. Son pouvoir s'activa, ses cheveux virèrent au rouge et elle attrapa Natsuru par le col.

- Je peux savoir la putain de raison pour laquelle tu est venu en fille ?

- Eh bien … c'est que je me suis dit que tu serait plus à l'aise.

Akane lâcha la bleu mais ne se retransforma pas pour autant, elles se baladèrent ainsi toute la matinée dans la ville, s'amusant et parlant de tout et de rien, quand soudain l'estomac de Natsuru émis un grognement significatif, provoquant le rougissement de cette dernière. D'un commun accord, elles décidèrent de se rendre dans un restaurant ou la rouge reprit son apparence d'origine.

- Dit moi Natsuru …

- Oui ?

- Il y à une question qui me trotte en tête depuis un moment.

- Laquel ?

- …. Tu n'aimerais pas être en fille ?

- Que …. Qu'est ce que tu dit ! Répondis Natsuru soudainement très rouge.

Un petit sourire vint éclairer le visage de son amie, cette fois elle en était sur et elle aller cuisiner son amie. Bien sur cela la déranger un peu étant donnée qu'elle était amoureuse du bleu, mais d'un certain coté l'un n'empêcher pas l'autre.

- Natsuru je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvers alors dit moi la vérité.

- Bien … C'est que … peut-être un peu oui.

Cette idée lui trotter déjà en tête depuis un moment, elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise dans son corps de fille, mais il c'était toujours abstenu de trouver une réponse à cette question rhétorique. Chose qu'il venais involontairement de faire, soudain il se rendit compte que maintenant plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant, il commençais à changer en profondeur, et cela lui fessait un peu peur.

Une fois leur repas terminer elles continuèrent tranquillement leur après midi, profitant de cette journée de calme avant la tempête qu'ils se préparer a recevoir.


	2. la foire aux maximes

La bibliothèque, lieu de calme et d'apprentissage, lieu où le calme régnait en maitre absolue, lieu où le bruit était exclut. Dans cette école c'était aussi le seule endroit où garçon et fille était réunis. Et c'était dans cette bibliothèque qu'avait lieu aujourd'hui une réunion entre deux kampfer.

La bataille contre Sakura était finit depuis peu, et malheureusement elle avait laissé dans le cœur de Natsuru une blessure toujours à vif. Ce dernier refuser de sortir depuis plusieurs jours, préférant rester enfermé dans sa chambre, ruminant ses sombres pensées.

Akane et Shizuku s'étaient retrouver pour chercher un solution à l'isolement du bleu, mais malheureusement la situation était fort tendu, les deux jeunes femmes étaient amoureuses du même homme et espéré bien être celle qui sortirait Natsuru de cette dépression dans laquelle il s'était enfermé.

Mais le jeune homme ne compté pas aller mieux de sitôt, il était profondément amoureux de Sakura et, bien qu'il avait choisi ses amies, une profonde blessure arpenté son cœur, grande et douloureuse. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleuré, toujours dans son corps de fille. Quelque part elle regretter amèrement de ne pas avoir choisi Sakura, elle se sentait mieux en fille, c'était indéniable? Et pourtant elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, Sakura n'était pas du bon côté, malgré tout les sentiments qu'il éprouvé pour elle, il ne pouvait se tenir à ses côté, et cela lui faisait mal.

Shizuku et Akane étaient en train de se disputer à nouveaux, elles n'avançaient à rien et cela commencer à échauffer les esprits, tant et si bien que les pouvoirs de kampfer d'Akane s'était activé, heureusement elles étaient les seules présentes dans la salle.

- Mais pourquoi ce crétin reste-t-il enfermer dans sa chambre! Rala la rouge.

- Faut-il rêver d'illusion ou avoir l'illusion d'un rêve ? Demanda Shizuku.

Akane regarda la bleu avec incompréhension, rêver d'une illusion ? Avoir l'illusion d'un rêve ? Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Il était vrais que quelque jour auparavant Natsuru nager en plein rêve, pensant à tors que Sakura voulais sortir avec lui mais tout cela c'était révélé être une illusion. Et l'illusion d'un rêve dans tout ça ? Était-ce ce dans quoi Natsuru était enfermé en ce moment ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! Je comprend même pas pourquoi il est tombé amoureux de cette pinbeche !

- Le cœur à ses raison que la raison ne connait pas.

Au moins cette maxime là elle la comprenait, mais cela ne l'avancer pas plus. Elle ne parvenait a à comprendre ce que Natsuru trouver à Sakura, alors qu'elle avait caché sa véritable personnalité depuis le début, alors que seule la Natsuru féminine l'intéressé et qu'elle dénigré le Natsuru masculin, alors qu'elle les avaient tous trahis.

- Je ne comprend pas, elle nous as trahis, il l'a bien compris non ? Demanda Akane hésitante.

- Oui, il le sait sans doute mieux que personne, mais comme ont dit : Parfois l'ignorance peux être un bien inestimable, ou bien le pire des fléaux.

- Oui, pas de doute.


End file.
